Opera time table W29/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 14.07.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:08 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 02:26 Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording 04:35 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 07:07 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 09:11 Ralph Vaughan Williams - Riders to the Sea (1995) Chandos (E) 09:53 Sergei Prokofiev - The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® 11:51 Sergei Rachmaninoff - Aleko (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 12:48 Karel Kovařovic - Psohlavci (The Dogheads) (1961) Supraphon (CS) 15:40 Antonín Dvořák - Jakobín (The Jacobin) (2001) Foné (CS) 18:09 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh and the Maiden Fevroniya (1994) Philips ® 21:07 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - May Night (Maiskaja noc') (1994) Capriccio ® 23:10 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 15.07.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:31 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 04:21 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 07:38 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 10:09 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 12:10 Saverio Mercadante - Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) 15:04 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) 17:47 Gioachino Rossini - Zelmira (2003) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 20:49 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 23:22 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 16.07.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:24 Carlo Evasio Soliva - La testa di bronzo o sia La capanna solitaria (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording 03:20 Gaetano Donizetti - Ugo, Conte di Parigi (2003) Dynamic (I) 05:30 Gaetano Donizetti - Gabriella di Vergy (1978) Opera Rara (I) 07:28 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 09:47 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 12:18 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 14:23 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) 16:37 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 18:09 Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville - Les fêtes de Paphos (1996) Éditions de l'Oiseau-Lyre (F) - 1st recording 20:56 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 23:46 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 17.07.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 03:00 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 05:57 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 09:04 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 12:05 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 15:23 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 18:18 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 19:22 Henry Purcell - The Fairy Queen (1970) Decca (E) 20:58 Henry Purcell - King Arthur (1976) Harmonia Mundi (E) 22:36 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 18.07.2014 - Friday/Freitag 01:10 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 03:58 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 07:51 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 11:30 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 15:24 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 16:15 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 17:43 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 20:14 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 21:31 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 19.07.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:35 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 03:18 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 05:46 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Thésée (2006) CPO (F) 08:39 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Armide (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) 11:15 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 14:17 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 16:51 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 19:07 Domenico Zipoli & Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 19:52 Antonio de Literes - Júpiter y Semele (2003) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 21:30 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 20.07.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:03 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 03:37 George Frideric Handel - Floridante (2005) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 06:20 George Frideric Handel - Poro, Ré dell'Indie (1994) Opus 111 (I) 09:07 George Frideric Handel - Rinaldo (2002) Harmonia Mundi (I) 12:19 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 14:36 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 17:34 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 20:13 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 29/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014